


Chase's Nightmares and Dreams

by F_Ball



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Guan is a good boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: After Chase wakes up from a nightmare, Guan helps comfort him.





	Chase's Nightmares and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! Enjoy it!

Chase Young turned back and forth as he kept dreaming of his past. He groaned as memories kept coming, which he wish would stop. He dreamt of when he was first dropped off at the tmeple, as a baby. How he grew up with Dashi and Guan. Dashi teasing him and Guan. Chase would Usually get him back, though. When he would steal glimpses of Guan, while training. To when he traded his soul for immortality. Betraying his closet friends. Destroying the homes of innocent people. Dealing with his new powers. Having Hannibal Bean saying how he was better off without his friends. Betraying Hannibal Bean. Dealing with depression, and his terrible thoughts. How could he forget all that? Everything he’s done to his friends, those people, Hannibal (Even though he doesn’t regret throwing him in the Yin-Yang World) He wonders what he even did to deserve Guan? Or why he would even want to be with him. 

The last thing Chase remembered was waking up screaming. He zipped straight up, and panted. He took a look at his surroundings, and saw Guan was sleeping next to him. Chase wiped some sweat away, and drew his legs to his chest. He then heard groaning. He turned his head, and saw Guan was starting to wake up. Chase turned his head back. Once he did he felt a hand on his bare shoulder. Guan was next to him, with a concerned look on his face. 

“I heard you scream. Nightmares again?” Guan asked. Chase looked at him, then away, as he slowly nodded. Guan sat up, he then turned his boyfriend a little, and put his hands on his cheeks. 

“Hey, just look at me. Breathe.” Guan said, as he titled Chase’s head up, to get him look at him. Chase did as he was told. Guan removed his hands. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Guan asked, even though he knew Chase would say no. He rarely talked about his dreams, which made Guan wish he would.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Guan said. Chase moved away from Guan, sitting on the side of the bed with his feet hovering a few inches above the floor. He looked down the floor. 

"I... think I want to talk about it." Chase said, finally saying something after what seemed forever. Guan looked surprised, his lover was finally speaking, and how he actually wanted to talk about one of his many nightmares.

Guan crawled over to him, and began to rub his shoulders. 

"Talk to me." Guan said. Chase sighed, before answering. 

"I keep having these... memories of my past." Chase said. Guan looked confused.

"You mean when we were with Dashi?" Guan asked. Chase slowly nodded his head. 

"Oh. Anything else?" Guan asked. 

"They become dreams then become nightmares. When we messed around with Dashi. To when I... betrayed you both." Chase put his head in his hands, not wanting to say anything else. Which Guan knew. He then wrapped his arms around Chase's neck, and nuzzled his neck. 

"It's okay, Chase. You don't have to say anything else." Guan said. For a moment, Chase thought he was gonna cry. How Guan was so caring and Gentle. Chase put his hand on Guan's arm, and kissed him. 

"I love you, Guan." Chase said, smiling at him, sadly. Guan smiled back. Guan then pulled him back to bed. 

"I know what always helps calm you down." Guan said. Chase smiled at him, knowing what he meant. The two cuddled all night, Chase forgetting all about his terrible nightmare. With Guan, he felt safe.


End file.
